Discovery in the desert/Talking to the Buffalo Tribe
Here's how talking to the Buffalo Tribe goes in Wrath of the Century return to our heroes now deep in the desert following the black horse Sherin: Hey, it stopped! the black horse tips over and falls to the ground Tonto: over to it and kicks it Horse dead. Brian: over Yeah, we can see that for ourselves. Now what? Tonto: around John Reid: We're lost, aren't we? I knew it! "Just Follow the Horse", that was your idea?! But, you can't talk to a dead horse, now can you? You know what? Let me try. the horse Hello, uh if you could just point us to the right derection, we'll take it from here. (a few seconds of selience) What's that? NOTHING!! Tonto: his crow Brian: Oh this is just great! Now the villains are out there somewhere do God-knows-what to poor Ana and we are gonna die out here with you and that stupid bird! Tonto: The girl, Anna. You wanna have child with her? Brian: What? Are you kidding? That's Elsa's sister!'' Our sister-in law! You don't do that kind of thing! Tonto: When you asleep, you spoke of her in a vision. they are talking Evan notices something and goes over to it Brian: Well, some people can just say things when they're sleeping. Tonto: Mmm. they notice Evan looking at something Applejack: What in the hay are you lookin' at? Evan: ''That. see a dead changling with an arrow in it Vinny: What's that!? Evan: the arrow and pulls it out Big Grizz. Brian: What? Evan: This her' is one of Big Grizz's arrows. Penny Ling: How can you tell? Evan: look at the arrow head. see it's made of gold Rarity: Gold! Evan: Exactly, Big Grizz always uses gold to make his arrow heads. Rattlesanke Jake: Well, why would he be out her'? Apple Bloom: the ground and then she hits something Huh? starts brushing some sand asside with her tail Hey, Ah' think ah' found somethang'! Brian: What is it? Apple Bloom: Track! Brian: What? It can't be! Tonto: out his knife and taps a rail Train track. the Crophoppers Sebeena: You're not lost are you? Train Tracks? I thought you were in Buffalo Tribe Territory. Dusty: We were. Ishani: But then... we hear an arrow flying and then back in the story, an arrow hits Brian in the shoulder! Brian: AAH!! faints then see elite Stormtroopers Elite Stormtroopers: No sign of them yet. Saturn: Keep searching! We can't let them escape so easy! Elite Stormtroopers: Wait, I think I found something! runs up and sees a dead Apatosaurus Sideshow Bob: What the hell is that? Elite Stromtrooper: It's an Apatosaurus, and they've killed it. They must be here somewhere. feels drool he looks up and sees Spino! Spinosaurus: him ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elite Stromtrooper: AHHH!!! [then from the forest the I-Rex appears! Elite Stromtroopers: IT CAN CAMOFLAUGE!!! all fire but are beging slaughter at the same time, and they split a las Stormtrooper in 2 Seventh Sister: It riped one apart. Sideshow Bob: Things just got bad to worst! a baby Indominus Rex is eating the Stormtrroper remains Ernie: Is that a baby? Baby Indominus Rex: squawking Jupiter: It must stole the egg? Ernie: Egg? What egg?! Saturn: When the I-Rex and Spino mated they had an egg. We took it away, so it can hatch it must had took it. Ernie: You're an idiot Saturn! out his .45 colt Saturn: No, no, no, no! Ernie at his chest Saturn: Ah! Sideshow Bob: Wah! lands on the floor dead Sideshow Bob: WHAT THE FLIP!?! Ernie: End of the damn, conversation. Jupiter: You imbecicle! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Ernie: He was my trusty commander. You, Mars, or her couldn't stop a dinosaur with his back sticking out and a clone hybrid. Unreal. Sideshow Bob: his peeing in his pants Ernie: Aw, that's okay. I know it's scary. Charles, get Bob some pants. Charles: Yes Sir. the room Evil Stewie: But what about the I-Rex and Spino? Ernie: Leave that to me. Mars, Jupiter, I have no furthur use to you. his ,45 colt at them Mars: No! Jupiter: Don't shoot us! Ernie: the 2 (unseen) Sideshow Bob: I can't belive you just did that. Ernie: They deserved it. Brian wakes up Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes